


Happily Ever After

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [23]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Episode: s09e24 The One in Barbados Part 2, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Joey POV, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey never expected this story to have a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy. (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

Joey never thought this story would have a happy ending.

A year ago, Rachel rejected him. He accepted it and attempted to move on, although his feelings never faded.

He never expected Rachel to like him back, and he never imagined saying no to her. But he can't hurt Ross, even if the idea of being with Rachel tempts him like nothing else could.

Then he sees Ross kissing Charlie. Joey thinks he has a chance.

His heart pounds when he knocks on the door and Rachel answers. He kisses her, _finally._ It's Joey's magical, happily ever after, fairytale moment.


End file.
